The Avonlea Banshee
by MissiB
Summary: Belle finds out about Rumplestiltskin and Cora's past, and to say that she's "Not Happy" about it...well...that would definitely be an understatement. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**Quick summery, Belle has her memories, Rumplestiltskin's not poisoned, and Belle finds out about Rumplestiltskin and Cora. And she's not happy. One-Shot.**_

The Avonlea Banshee

Ever since Belle had come back into his life, Mr Gold had been happier than he'd ever thought he could be. The woman he loved, who he'd long thought dead, was not so and was still by some _miracle, _head over heels in love with him.

But...ever since that day Belle said she wanted him to _let her in, _one thing had been plaguing the Dark One's mind.

Cora.

Mr Gold knew he should tell her about their...past together, and he would, just...when the time was right. That's what death beds were _for._

Gods...Mr Gold let his head fall into his hand, being in the security of his home no-one heard his groan of regret. Yes, he had needed to corrupt Cora so she would help create his little curse-caster, and he had never expected to feel remotely _guilty _for that (he was the Dark One for Gods sake!) but then again, he never expected...Belle.

He was just relieved that he still had some time before he simply _had _to tell-

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Mr Gold frowned, using his cane to pull himself up off the couch. That was Belle's voice. And she was screaming.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN! OPEN THIS _DAMNED _DOOR _RIGHT NOW _BEFORE I _BREAK IT DOWN!"_

Slowly, Mr Gold made his way over to the door, feeling unease and a little fear. He had never heard Belle behave like this, what could've gotten her so riled up?

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"_

"I'M COMING!" Mr Gold shouted back, Gods, she was going to break his door down if she carried on like that! He put his hand on the door knob and turned it, and as the door swung open he opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with her.

But, the second he saw his beloved Belle, he immediately went slack-jawed.

Her knuckles were bright red and scuffed, she was panting with the effort of hammering on his door, and her features were stiff in a look of intense anger, her lips pressed in a tight line, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes...oh Gods, the _eyes..._usually so enchanting they were, like sapphires he'd thought when they first met, were now bright with a blue fire that had every intent of burning him.

Screw the Ogre Wars, _this _was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen!

"B-Belle?" Mr Gold said uneasily "I-is everything alright, love?"

"Don't you 'Love' me!" Belle snapped, violently barging past him and into his home. Mr Gold closed the door and followed her into the kitchen. She was stood behind the counter, her blue orbs following him as he moved in front of her on the other side of the counter. He waited, waiting for her to tell him what was wr-

"Cora came into the library today" Belle said, her voice low and frightening "Said she didn't want to hurt me, she just wanted to talk to me. About you"

Something in Mr Golds stomach dropped, his throat tightened, as did his hands on his cane. No, she wouldn't have...

"And, uh, what did she say?" said Mr Gold, faking innocence, there was no solid proof that Belle knew about him and Cora, there could be a completely different thing he had done that pissed Belle off.

Suddenly, one of Mr Golds china plates flew past his head and shattered on the wall behind him. He cried out in shock and stared at his Belle. She was livid.

"Belle! What-?"

"_Why didn't you tell me y__ou had an affair with Regina's mother?!" _Belle screamed.

_Oh crap. _Mr Gold cursed. Once he was done here he was gonna find that woman and-

Another plate flew past his head and he was pulled back to the matter at hand.

_"You were her lover!" _Belle screeched, and Mr Gold had to duck as a china mug came at his head.

"Belle, I-"

_"You were the lover of Regina's MOTHER!_"another plate _"You slept with Cora!" _a glass bowl "_And you didn't tell me!" _another mug shattered on the wall, and Mr Gold thanked God Belle had such bad aim _"Why didn't you tell me?!" _a dinner plate joined the pile of shattered china, and Mr Gold tried to talk to his furious True Love.

"Belle, listen to me! I was _going _to tell you-!"

_"When?!" _Belle roared, throwing the mug she was holding down on the floor _"After _you two had another snog in your shop?!"

_Dammit! _Cora had told Belle _that _too?! Oh, she was _so _dead!

"Belle, _she _kissed _me!" _Mr Gold cried desperately, flinching when Belle picked up another plate "And as for...before that, I...I never meant to-"

"You never _meant to?!" _Belle repeated incredulously "What did you do? _Trip?!"_

Mr Gold's lips twitched, and he immediately fought to control himself. Laughing right now could be fatal "No! I mean...I never meant for you to find out this way! I _swear _I was going to tell you, but I...I just didn't know how!" boldly, he limped over to her, trying to ignore the way her grip tightened on the biggest saucepan he had. She flinched away from him when he tried to touch her shoulder.

Mr Gold sighed "Belle, listen to me for five minuets, _please" _he nearly begged. Belle huffed and skewered him with her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Mr Gold took that as a yes.

"Belle...the only reason we...were together, was because, well" he chuckled lightly, but immediately stopped when Belle looked murderous "Uh, w-well, we...we were using each other. She wanted my power, and I needed someone to create a child who would cast the Dark Curse. It was just a play for power, my darling"

"Don't 'Darling' me either" Belle snapped, but she wasn't screaming or throwing things anymore. Mr Gold took that as a good sign, and put a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't flinch away.

"Belle" Mr Gold said gently "She never meant anywhere near to me as much as you do. You are my life, and she was a tool"

Belle's ruby red lips twitched at the double meaning and she pressed a hand over her mouth so as not to giggle. Mr Gold smiled thankfully, sliding his hand across her back so that it was holding her other shoulder, he bent his head and almost whispered in her ear:

"I should have told you, I know, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way" he felt Belle sigh, and a moment later she sighed and leaned back into him, her head on his shoulder.

"I _suppose_ I forgive you" she said, and Mr Gold chuckled breathily, an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Thank-you, sweetheart" he whispered.

For a few moments, they stayed like that, then Belle stirred in Mr Golds arms, lifting her head so that she could whisper in his ear:

"We might have a problem" she whispered, and Mr Gold was dimly aware of his home phone ringing, he decided to just let the machine get it and moved his head closer to Belle's:

"What problem, my love?" he asked, and he felt Belle's lips smile against his skin.

"As Cora was leaving the library, she said 'Now for the boy'"

Mr Gold froze, his breath freezing in his throat as the phone stopped ringing, the call went straight to his answer machine, and Baelfire's voice came into the kitchen, loud and clear:

"DAD! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! _PICK UP THE GODDAMN PHONE!"_

_**He he he! I've always wondered how Belle would react when/if she found out about Cora (anyone else vom at that sneak peek where Cora's getting ready for her wedding?) and I think she would go a little mental. Read and review, but don't expect me to continue this because it's a spur-of-the-moment one shot. Sorry if it's crap.**_


End file.
